No son los pasillos del colegio
by Brooke Silva
Summary: ¿Por qué niega Draco la identidad del trío cuando los carroñeros se presentan en su casa con ellos?


Hola gente. Aquí vengo con un Dramione, protagonizado por los sentimientos del chaval. Una parte que os sonará a todos y que sin querer salirme de los personajes aquí traigo a clamor popular. Hace mucho que no paso por aquí, pero el muso está de vacaciones y no tengo mucho tiempo ni para leer ni para escribir. Dedico esto a mi anónimas de ask y a Iris, mi no anónima de ask. Gracias por todos esas cosas bonitas que me decís. Sois HAMOR.

Disclaimer: Obviamente nada de esto es mio, excepto lo que digo que piensa porque lo demás está ya inventado.

* * *

**NO SON LOS PASILLOS DEL COLEGIO**

La vio entrar por el rabillo del ojo agarrada por uno de los carroñeros. Sabía perfectamente que Harry Potter se escondía detrás de aquella cara hinchada por un embrujo punzante y si no había gritado a los cuatro vientos que sí, que era él, fue porque la vio allí y no quiso llamar la atención sobre ella. Joder. Había sido estúpida por dejarse coger. Confiaba en su sentido común, en su inteligencia para esconderse, para no asomar esa respingona nariz fuera de una cueva o algo así. Pero no. Porque ella evidentemente era una jodida Gryffindor con un sentido de la moralidad y la valentía superior a los demás que la iba a matar. Era de lo único que le iba a servir, para morir como un puñetero perro apaleado. Y él lo sabía.

—¿Y la sangre sucia qué? —gruñó Greyback.

A Draco se le paró el corazón durante una milésima de segundo para volver a bombearle con la fuerza de mil cruciatus pronunciados a la vez dentro de su magullado pecho. No, a ella no. Llevaba demasiado tiempo en Malfoy Manor como para saber lo que le esperaría a Granger si la identificaban. Narcisa, su propia madre, ajeno a lo que se debatía en la cabeza de su hijo afirmaba que era ella. Los gritos se sucedían en el puñetero salón de la casa, salón que había sido escenario de las más ostentosas fiestas de la alta sociedad mágica, mientras el sólo vislumbraba la cara crispada de la inútil de Granger. Ella le dio una mirada de súplica y le rompió el alma que juraría sobre los cadáveres de sus padres que no tenía.

—Pues… no sé. Sí, podría ser —balbuceó.

Claro que era ella. La reconocería en cualquier sitio, ese pelo, esa cara de determinación cuando abordaba un examen, esas arrugitas concentradas alrededor de sus ojos cuando se reía. Y ese delicioso cuerpo que hacía ya un par de años era su fantasía recurrente en sus noches solitarias, en aquellas en las que no tenía un cuerpo a mano para calentarse. Su padre insistía en reconocer a los chicos, y desde luego él habría vendido una y mil veces al cara rajada y al pobretón para librarla a ella. Pero sabía que como las cervezas, estos tres imbéciles, venían en pack.

—No sé — repitió Draco, sin mirar a los prisioneros—. Podría ser.

"Por favor" rezó interiormente "Que se centren en ellos dos y la dejen en paz". Cerró los ojos y suspiró levemente. Esto era muy distinto a discutir con ellos por los pasillos, esto era la jodida guerra, y no se acababa cuando McGonagall les pillaba y les castigaba o les quitaba puntos. Esto terminaba con la tortura; o peor aún, con la muerte. Y ella estaba allí. Y la odiaba. La odiaba por dejarse coger, por no esconderse como un ratón ante un gato, por caminar directamente hacia la desgracia. En esos momentos hubiese dado toda su herencia por estar en Hogwarts, en los pasillos, burlándose de ella y de sus manías, diciéndola lo poco guapa que era humillándola intentando convencerse de que realmente no valía nada. Su secreto, ese que guardaba mientras su mano acariciaba su polla tendría que estar a recaudo por el resto de su vida. Más gritos entre su tía y su madre, mientras él solamente podía pensar en que se le ocurriría algo para escapar porque puestos a pensar, ellos eran los buenos, ¿no? Y los buenos siempre escapaban de los malos. Pero una frase mató su esperanza.

—Un momento—saltó Bellatrix—. A todos excepto… excepto a la sangre sucia.

Su infierno se desató tras esa frase. Y supo entonces que no había ni un ápice de Gryffindor en su persona, porque no diría nada para salvarla ya que al fin y al cabo, nadie se preocupó de salvarle a él.

* * *

Y ya sabéis como acaba. ¿Reviews?


End file.
